Redox nano-drug quantum dot room temperature superconductor qubit networks are the key component for developing high performance quantum calculation and implanted ultra-fast or ultra-sensitive diagnostic nano-devices and nano-biosensors. It becomes the hot point of biochemistry, informatics, nano-technology and advanced functional semiconductor nano-particle materials as well as extreme fabrication fields. Single bio-electron tunneling at room temperature is a peculiar property of redox nanomedicine quantum dots under the external field effects, for example, employing a serial of electrical pluses, laser and/or photo-electro-magnetic fields. External fields-induced ±½πN single electron spin-up and spin-down states at the surface of redox nanomedicine quantum dots generates one-level and two-level qubit operators either |0> and |1> or |00> and |11>, which are fundamental factors to perform qubit memory, ultra-fast and ultra-sensitive diagnostic techniques and nano-bio-photoelectron sensors. Verapamil, isoproterenal, superoxide dismutase and adenosine triphosphate are promising to act as building blocks with peculiar bio-photoelectron spins for qubit operators under external fields providing that room temperature single electron and single photon co-tunneling interactions and single electron spins occur in the nanometer spatial structures. Owning to the merit of room temperature single bio-electron and single photon co-tunneling interactions and spins is unique, the room temperature superconductor qubit network of redox nano-drug quantum dots may be achieved by a bottom-up self-assembly approach and superconductor qubit networks may be identified by ℏ-related qubit metrology for electron spins through C-AFM I-V and/or laser micro-PL spectrum measurement method standard, wherein ℏ-related quantum continuous variables (QCVs) can be acquired from faster Fourier transformation (FFT) of average I-V curves and PL spectra, their first derivatives of relative phases in frequency and time domains (dr/df=ΔE/ℏ and dr/dt=ΔE/ℏ) and their FFTs providing that qubit operators satisfy the superconductor binary code matrix of either Σ(2n)n, Σ(2n·2n)n, Σ(2n+1)n, Σ(22n·22n)n, Σ(22n+1·22n+1)n or Σ(22n+1)n.